Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken) v Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander (Fire Emblem Fates)
Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector: The three Lords who brought down Nergal Versus Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander: The three Lords who brought down Anankos Rekka no Ken Lords |-| Lyndis = Class: Blade Lord Lyn's personal class, the Blade Lord, can be considered a variant of the Swordmaster and Nomadic Trooper class. Her defense is below average, so she can't take too much of a hit. However, she has an extremely high speed and skill which makes hitting her difficult. While all Swordmasters share this trait, this is especially true for those in Rekka no Ken, whose attack animations are highly acrobatic and contain feats of speed such as moving too fast for the eye to see and moving fast enough to leave afterimages. While her strength is only average, her high skill can more than compensate for that by giving her more critical strikes, which triples her damage. Further increasing her critical chance is the 15% crit boost gained upon promotion. Where she distinguishes herself from other Swordmasters, however, is the ability to use bows taken from the Nomadic Trooper class. This gives her a viable ranged option, as the ranged swords in Rekka no Ken are pretty awful. Based on her sprites, she appears to be a practitioner of Battojutsu. Weapons: *Mani Katti **A legendary blade to the Sacaean nomads, the Mani Katti is a katana. It boosts her ability to perform critical strikes, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" trait or the "armor" trait. This sword is pictured in her art, above. *Sol Katti **A legendary blade to the Sacean nomads, and forged as a twin to the Mani Katti, though you wouldn't know it from the sprites. It boosts her ability to perform critical strikes further, and deals extra damage to units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Bow **A powerful bow. Nothing special. Not a melee weapon. Sprite Gallery Lyn_lord_sword.gif|Lyn's attack animation as a Lord, showing her normal combat style Lyn_lord_sword_critical.gif|Lyn displaying agility as a Lord, with her crit animation Lyn_Blade_Lord_crit.gif|Lyn displaying even more speed as a Blade Lord, with a critical animation Lyn_Blade_Lord_Sol_Katti.gif|Lyn teleporting as her base attack animation with the Sol Katti Lyn_bladelord_solkatti_critical.gif|Even crazier shit with the Sol Katti's crit animation Lyn_bladelord_bow.gif|Her much more restrained bow animation Lyn_bladelord_bow_critical.gif|Lyn's bow crit. After her other crit animations, the simple twirl is a little underwhelming. |-| Hector = Class: Great Lord Hector's variant of the Great Lord class is an infantry unit, likely based on the Hero class. He boasts high strength, health, and defense, and is able to dish out and take a lot of damage; this goes well with his preference for axes, which takes advantage of his massive strength to rip through enemies. He shows impressive athletic ability, able to make huge vertical leaps with an axe as large, if not larger, than he is, and striking hard enough with single blows to rend the earth. He also has the ability to equip swords; his sprites show that he prefers large, heavy swords that he uses in a similar manner to his axe, with broad, powerful cleaves and sweeps. His sprites also show him to be ambidextrous. Not pictured in the gallery below is that all his attacks tend to have a screen shake effect added when he hits the ground or his foe with his weapon, an accent by the game itself to show just how fucking powerful Hector is. Weapons: *Wolf Beil **Hectors personal axe. It very slightly boosts his crit chance, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" or "armor" trait. It's pictured in the art above *Armads **One of the legendary weapons of Elibe, Armads was forged during The Scouring, the massive war between man and dragon. While it's not as powerful as in eons gone by, due to the world rewriting the laws of magic so that its sheer might doesn't destroy the universe, it still deals extra damage against units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Sword **A powerful sword. Rather pointy and sharp. Nothing special. Sprite Gallery Hector_attack.gif|Hector's basic attack as a Lord. Hector_Great_Lord_with_Armads.gif|Hector's basic attack as a Great Lord with Armads. Notice the change to left-handedness. Hector_Greatlord.gif|Hector attacking as a Great Lord. hector_greatlord_armads_crit.gif|Hector, wielding Armads like a fucking baton Hector_as_a_Great_Lord_with_a_sword.JPG|Hector with a huge-ass sword |-| Eliwood = Class: Knight Lord Eliwood's variant on the Knight Lord class is similar to later versions of the Paladin class, possessing the "horse" trait but not the "armor" trait. His stats are average; he has no glaring flaws or obvious strengths. He shows a preference for narrow, rapier-like blades, striking primarily with stabs. This preference extends to his use of lances, where he makes precision strikes at this enemy rather than any sweeping motions. The one place where this is changed is when using Durandal. The sword is as large, if not larger, than his horse; he swings Durandal like one would a broadsword. Of particular note is the horse he gains upon promotion; while his unmounted sprites show impressive speed and agility on their own, the horse he gains upon promotion can make large, near-vertical leaps while carrying both Eliwood and the aforementioned massive blade. Like Hector, his sprites show that he is ambidextrous. Weapons: *Rapier **Eliwood's personal blade. It slightly boost crit chance, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" or "armor" trait. It's pictured in the art above *Durandal **One of the legendary weapons of Elibe, Durandal was forged during The Scouring, the massive war between man and dragon. While it's not as powerful as in eons gone by, due to the world rewriting the laws of magic so that its sheer might doesn't destroy the universe, it still deals extra damage against units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Lance **A powerful lance. Rather pointy. Nothing special. Sprite Gallery Eliwood_lord_sword_normal.gif|Eliwood attacking as a Lord Eliwood_lord_sword.gif|Eliwood showing some agility with a crit as a Lord Eliwood_as_a_Knight_Lord_holding_a_sword.JPG|Eliwood chillin' with a normal sword as a Knight Lord Eliwood_knightlord_durandal.gif|Eliwood using Durandal as a Knight Lord Eliwood_knightlord_durandal_critical.gif|Eliwood doing a crit as a Knight Lord. That horse has some crazy strength. Eliwood_knightlord_lance.gif|Eliwood stabbing things with a lance as a Knight Lord Fates Lords |-| Corrin = Class: Nohr Noble Corrin's personal class, the Nohr Noble, is his offensively-focused class, containing the "dragon" trait. While Corrin's overall stat distribution is variable, the Nohr Noble tends to have average stats across the board, save for an incredibly poor skill and defense. He has access to swords, dragonstones, and magic, allowing him to effectively target whichever defensive ability his foe is lacking. The Nohr Noble's attack animations are very flashy, incorporating spins, somersaults, backflips, and the like, showing off his athleticism. These feats are unchanged, even when wielding Fates' larger weapons. Weapons: *Omega Yato **The Yato blade charged with the energy of all four royal weapons. It's basically a flaming magical chainsaw that (mostly) ignores the Dragonskin skill. It's also slightly reduces the chance of an enemy crit, as well as making Corrin stronger, faster, and tougher. *Dragonstone + **A highly powerful Dragonstone, which allows Corrin to transform into his dragon form. Shifting to dragon form with this stone also lowers the enemy's chance to crit, as well as making Corrin tougher. However, it also makes him slower and less skillful. *Ragnarok **A very powerful tome, that makes enemies more likely to land crits. Summons plumes of fire to attack a foe. Skills: *Supportive **Boosts the abilities of a supported unit in a pair up if Corrin is friends with them. Passive Skill. *Dragon Fang **Attacks have a high chance of doing additional damage by channeling Corrin's dragon form. Active Skill. *Draconic Hex **Lowers the enemy's physical abilities after combat, should both survive. Passive Skill. *Nohrian Trust **Allows Corrin to use the active skills of units supporting them in a pair up. Passive Skill. *Dragon Ward **Friendly units next to Corrin have a small chance of taking half damage. Active Skill. *Hoshidan Unity **Boosts the activation rate of Corrin's active skills. Passive Skill. |-| Ryouma = Class: Swordmaster Ryouma uses the generic Swordmaster class. His defense is below average, so he can't take too much of a hit. However, he has an extremely high speed and skill which makes hitting him difficult. His strength is high for his class, which and his high skill only compounds this with more critical strikes, which triples his damage. About the only limitation that he has is low magic and the fact that he's locked to swords. Both of these are mitigated: the first by the fact that there are no magic swords in Fates, and the second with his personal weapon, the Raijinto, as it provides a ranged option. Weapons: *Raijinto **A katana wreathed in lightning. It makes the user stronger and slightly faster, at the cost of making them slightle less durable. In addition to normal swordplay, Ryoma can also use the lightning surrounding the blade as a ranged attack. Skills: *Bushido **If user is lead in a pair-up, boosts crit chance, damage dealt, and reduces damage received when the unit's level is higher than or equal to the supporting unit. *Vantage **Makes user strike faster in combat if near death. *Astra **User has a low chance of doing a five-hit combo in lieu of a single attack. Each attack does less damage if it hits than a normal blow. *Duelist's Blow **If user initiates combat, increases chance to dodge foe's attacks. *Swordfaire **Unit does extra damage with swords |-| Xander = Class: Paladin Xander uses the generic Paladin class, giving him the "horse" trait. Like all Paladins, he has average stats, sans a poor resistance. This makes his only real weakness magic, while giving him no specific strengths. His ability to use swords and lances means he's always at least neutral on the weapon triangle. He prefers his personal sword, Siegfried, whose battle model appears to be about as long as his horse. He still shows a strong proficiency with it, and is noted as the most skilled combatant on either side of the war despite his impractically long weapon. Weapons: *Siegfried **A sword wreathed in darkness. It boosts the user's resilience and agility, letting them dodge better and letting them take more of the hits that do land. In addition to normal swordplay, Xander can also channel the magic power within the sword into a motherfuckin' laser of dark magic. *Xander's Lance **A powerful lance. Nothing special. Skills: *Chivalry **User deals more damage and receives less damage when foe is unwounded *Aegis **Has a chance to halve damage from bows, tomes, and dragonstones. *Elbow Room **If on level ground, deals extra damage. *Shelter **Can "rescue" a unit and put it in the back of a pair up. *Defender **Makes the unit stronger when in the front of a pair up. Notes Battle Notes *The initial pairings will be as follows: **Lyn v Corrin **Hector v Ryoma **Eliwood v Xander *However, note that the battle is 3 v 3, not a series of three 1 v 1 matches. Xander, for example, is more than capable of jumping in to help Corrin without necessarily beating Eliwood first. This does carry its own risks, however. *Skill activation and critical chances are in, but not as concrete numbers. Just as possibilities. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Voting ends when the battle's finished